Although appliances such as refrigerators and freezers can be run reasonably efficiently with a door thereto opened from time to time to provide access to the interior of the appliance a great deal of energy can be wasted if the door is accidentally left ajar for extended periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a warning signal, aural or visual, indicative of this condition in which an appliance door is left ajar longer than a preselected period of time. Yet another object is the provision of such a signal without adding significantly to the cost of the appliance. These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with the accompanying drawings.